Bittersweet
by LovelyJovely
Summary: Lambdadelta and Bern have a chat about candy.


Her fingers dance along the large assortment of colorful sweets sprawled across her bed, trying to pluck out the best looking, and tasting, piece of candy to ease her sugary appetite.

Back and forth, she kicks her legs as the stomach she lay on mumbles and moans incoherent words of hunger. "What to choose, what to choose." She asks herself timidly, pronouncing each syllable so melodically that it sounds just a tad bit like a song, and then her sharp eyes come across it. It sticks out among the pale and electric colors, and has a pretty pink wrapper, accompanied by a tiny bow that sticks onto the nape of the smooth plastic that keeps the candy secure. Happily, she takes the candy out of it's blanket and plops it into her mouth without a second glance. "Good," she thinks, satisfied, until it soon, too soon, loses it's honey-laced flavor and dulls down to a bitter reminescence of it the more she swirls it around on her pink tongue. Disgusted, she spits it out onto her hand, leaving a spider web of saliva trailing from the corner of her rasberry lips onto her gloved hand. The piece of sugar is now black and deformed and slobbered with the viscid fluid of her mouth. It's wrapper is in her other hand, and it still taunts the girl with it's misleading sugar coat of pink and the petite bow that should only be adorned for pastries and sweet treats. Yet, someone decided to stick it onto this horrible piece of candy, and pretend that it is actually delicious, tricking the buyer into thinking that it is good and sweet.

The girl switched glances from each hand with a confused, almost dazed look, until she hears her One True Love call out her name from across the room. Immediatly, her spirits are rebirthed and she jumps up from the bed bejeweled with candy just in time to see her beloved walk into the room without a cat's notice. "Good morning, Lambdadelta." Her love says without any emotion, walking to the small table near the corner of the room to drink her coffee. Like a small child, the girl follows her love to the table with light feet that are like flower petals against the plush carpet. She sits herself next to the other woman, her cheek buried in the palm of her hand as she supports the weight of her thick skull against her elbow. A smile blossoms onto her face, and she cocks her head to the side abruptly, sending her short hair flying with her.

"Hey B~ern," she coos her name like a lullaby, "Glad you came back."

The girl's seductive words send no effect on the other girl, Bernkastel. She sits, unmoving by the presence of the cheerful girl, and slowly reaches to take a sip of her coffee. Onto the table, Lambdadelta traces intricate designs of invisible flowers and lolipops with the tip of her gloved finger, and hopes that doing so will cause the traces to pop straight out of the table and into her hand. A smile appears, because she knows that she herself is capable of doing such a magical thing, because she _is_ a magical being. Not whimsical or graceful like a fairy godmother or an angel; no, the two girls who sat in a prolonged silence were witches. Terrible, ruthless, they've ruined the lives of so many other beings with their foolish promises and sugary words that only lead to pathetic tears and woeful pleas of mercy.

Lambdadelta straightens herself out from her untidy posture and looks at Bernkastel and her coffee again with sharp, curious eyes. "Why do you drink coffee?" She asks.

Bernkastel turns her head and raises an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Lambdadelta continues, "You don't even add sugar or cream or anything. Why would you drink it like that?" It's very odd that this girl asks this, despite seeing her love drink it every day while she sucks on her candy, but Lambda's usually cheery features are as hard as stone, and she stares at the cup of coffee with such an intensity, Bernkastel would be quite mad if she were to burn a hole in it's side.

"The bitterness is something I enjoy, unlike you."

"Why do you enjoy it?"

She's asking too many questions, Bern thinks, annoyed. But the emotion doesn't show on her face, nothing ever does these days, and she responds, "Aquired taste, I suppose. Why do you care?"

The ends of Lambdadelta's lips tug upward and reveal a snarky smile. No longer are her features hard and dull, but instead have been forged into a sharp knife, stabbing aat the girl with it's playful tip. "I was just wondering if I should dip you into an endless sea of sweetened, creamy coffee, or an infinite ocean of straight black coffee," she snickers, "It doesn't matter anyways; I'm still going to stick you into a lady finger and bake you into a yummy tirmasu! Kihihi, it shall be delicious either way, Beeeee~rrrnnn!"

Bernkastel looks at her for a dull moment, then turns away, unthreatened by her delicious threat. Lambda pouts, sticking out her pink bottom lip and is quite upset that Bern didn't ask to return the favor. But then Lambdadelta completely forgets this irksome fact when she realizes that the horrid candy she spit out some minutes is still lodged between her closed fist. Slowly, she unfurls her fingers like the silky petals of a sprouting flower and sees the disgusting clump of sugar is pillowed on the bud of her palm. She stares at it for the longest time, until she hears Bernkastel speak.

"What is that?" She asks, though her voice does not sound like she is the slightest bit curious. Her eyes are still glued to the coffee in front of her.

Lambdadelta's face wrinkles in disgust. "One of the most horrible pieces of candy I've ever tasted in my whole 3415 years of existence! Never once have I had a candy that I didn't like, but now I have! And look-" she unravels her other hand to see the wrapper, "It came in this pretty wrapper! No one should ever be able to put such a bad piece of candy in such a pretty wrapper! I mean, if it's ugly, put it in something uglllyyyy! Don't you agree, Bernn?"

Bernkastel didn't respond; her smoky purple eyes, unblinking, remained on the coffee. "Eh? Bern?"

"Don't you think that is a bit hypocritical, Lambda?"

Lambdadelta blinks, dazed from confusion. Surely she knows from experience that Bernkastel doesn't sympathize with anyone, anything, that when she says something, it will be very blunt or very curt. But she didn't understand what she meant by 'hypocritical'.

The girl tilts her head, eyebrows scruching together in confusion, lips pursing in curiosity. "Hmm? What do you meeeaann?"

Bern turns her body towards Lambda, staring at her with those blank, violet eyes that seem to be emptied of emotion over the past centuries she was a witch. "Look at yourself."

Lambdadelta looked down at herself, at her small-childlike stature. She has the appearance of a ten-year old, and she dresses like one too. With her striped socks and pink dress and hat that's covered in bows too many to count, a blissful, ignorant adult couldn't help but grab her rosy cheek and pinch it, commenting on "!"

She looks up, looks at Bernkastel with her wet, golden eyes. "Berrnnn..." she whines, pouting, "are you saying I'm ug~ly?"

"You are on the inside. You're hideous." In that rarity of a moment, Bernkastel starts to laugh, something so unlike her that it's almost frightening to have meet your ears. But Lambda isn't scared at all, in fact, a grin spreads wide across her face, and she's feeling playful once more. But Bern's laugh dies down, along with the rest of her face, and she continues once more. "On the outside, you're as cute and petite as a little girl who goes trick-or-treating. On the inside, you're as terrible and gruesome and murderous as a serial killer. You're are just like that piece of candy."

Lambdadelta switches glances from each hand, where the candy and it's outer wrapper rest. She looks so serious, so concentrated on what she's looking at. She remains silent.

The girl who stares at the other witch with blank eyes speaks up again. "Have you ever had a piece of candy that has an unappealing wrapper?"

"No..." Lambda replies, still looking at her hands, "Why would I? If it's a disgusting looking wrapper... there must be something gross on the inside, right?"

"But what if it actually had the best tasting candy you've ever had? What about then?"

Lambdadelta opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was silent.

Bern's lips ever so slightly draw upwards, a small smile. She takes a sip of her coffee. "That's Beatrice. She wants everyone to believe that she is one of the cruelest witches in the witching world by making them hate her, making sure none of them gets to know her. Because, in reality, she really isn't a cruel witch. She's just a pathetic, heart-broken piece of trash."

Lambda finally straightens up. She looks solemn. "Then what does that make you?"

"I'm the candy that has the horrible wrapper with the horrible candy. Because, though I also look like that of a child, I am intimidating. And, unlike Beatrice, I am cruel. I show no mercy."

The two girls go on a while without saying a word. But then, Lambda speaks-almost whispers- "Then who are the ones who look sweet... and really are sweet...?"

Bernkastel laughs, but she doesn't say anything. Not a word.

For the rest of the time, the candy Lambda eats doesn't seem as sweet anymore.

**-**  
><strong>I haven't posted anything on here in awhile, and I wrote this about a month or two ago, so I thought I'd post it. I haven't checked for any mistakes since about a month ago, so its not the best, but oh well :)<strong>


End file.
